


Best Kept Secret

by LittleVala



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa, Stargate SG-1 Sam/Jack Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVala/pseuds/LittleVala
Summary: This is for the Sg1 secret Santa that was organized on Tumblr. My person was Elle-vee-bee. The prompt was Secret Relationship on base or something post Atlantis. What came to fruition was a series of one shots of Sam and Jack keeping their relationship a secret or on the DL. The first fic takes place after Stargate Sg-1 S9E7, the second fic takes place right at the end of the 200th episode, the third fic takes place Atlantis Season 4 after episode 17. The last fic will take place post Continuum!





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set during Season 9 after Episode 7

——————————————————————————————————————————

Daniel wasn’t wrong that being able to hitch a ride on the prometheus beat flying coach. Considering she could be beamed up from the SGC and beamed directly into one Major General’s DC apartment. She had used the excuse that she had SGC business to attend to in DC. The lie was thin and could probably be torn apartment in a matter of seconds if anyone cared enough to dig deeper. In all reality Sam was taking a little vacation between missions. After everything with Ba’al and the bomb in Seattle all she wanted was a nice long soak in a bubble bath. Preferably with champagne and with a certain someone by the name of Jack O’Neill.

Sam flipped on the lights in the empty apartment. She had offered to help Jack decorate but he had given some lame excuse that he’d get to it eventually. Apparently eventually hadn’t happened yet. She moved to the bedroom and set her duffel on the foot of the bed. If a hot bath and seeing Jack didn’t sound so enticing the bed would have won her over. It felt good to be away from the SGC even if it was just for a little while. She was going to cram as much sleep, cuddles and sex into her short vacation as possible. She eyed the clock on Jack’s bedside table. 2000 on the dot. He should have been off by now. It wouldn’t be the first time one of their jobs had gotten in the way of plans.

She moved into the adjoining bathroom and began running water for the bath. Searching under the sink she found the bubble bath that Jack had promised to buy for her. She was actually kind of surprised he remembered. Sam poured some into the bath and then began to slip out of her clothing. Things between Sam and Jack were still fairly new. The relationship part was at least. It finally felt like things between them were right. How they were always meant to be. Having spent 9 years having to push back their feelings for each other it was so freeing to finally be able to admit said feelings and act on them. Not that they’d let anyone at the SGC know of their relationship. Although she wouldn’t put it past Daniel or Teal’c to suspect something. Daniel the other day had asked about her plans this week and Sam had replied with taking a little vacation. Which was stupid of her to admit because since when did any of them actually get or take vacations. Daniel was respectful enough to at least let it be and drop the subject. It’s not that they didn’t trust their friends it was just nice to be with each other and not have everyone prying into their lives. The SGC had quite the rumor mill and for now she just wanted to relish in their relationship. She wanted to take in all things Jack O’Neill.

As the bath water neared the appropriate level Sam shut off the water and slid in. The water and bubbles caressing her every sore muscle. It wasn’t long before she heard the door to the apartment open and close. The sound of keys clattering on to a table and a bag dropping to the ground. She could hear his footsteps falling and coming closer to the bedroom.

“Oh Samantha,” Jack called out in a sing song voice. A silly grin formed on Sam’s face. She loved when he said her name. For so long it had been Carter or Major. Granted, he still called her Carter but when she had been under his command it was rare for him to use her first name. Likewise, Sam had so rarely called him Jack that she still sometimes slipped up and called him Sir in private.

“In here!” She called out to him. It didn’t take Jack long to enter the bathroom. A grin just as goofy as Sam’s plastered across his face. Jack paused and leaned against the doorway taking in the view before him. “What?” Sam asked concerned that there was something on her face.

“A man could get used to coming home to a beautiful naked woman in his bath tub ya know.” His grin changed to a smirk as his mind shifted to naughtier thoughts.

“I mean, that’s the plan, isn’t it?” Her lips forming a smirk of their own. “There’s room for two if you want to join me.” Oh he did. At her offer he began slipping out of his dress blues. He hated wearing the suit every day but if it meant that him and Sam could be together it was something he could deal with. Sam moved forward to allow Jack to slip in behind her. She relaxed back against him and closed her eyes.

“A woman could get use to hot naked man taking a bath with her.” She mused. The comment elicited a chuckle from her companion. She let out a short sigh as his lips began trailing down her neck and over her shoulders. His rough hands caressing her hips and thighs.

“Before we get too carried away I have to tell you something…” Sam interrupted their quiet moment.

“Oh?”

“I may have let slip to Agent Barrett that I wasn’t exactly single.”

“And this got brought up between you two how?”

“Well he asked if I was still seeing Pete, and I said no. Then he asked if I was single.”

“And you said…”

“Not exactly.” Sam turned slightly to get a better look at Jack. “He’s a nice guy Jack. I didn’t want to lie.”

“But you didn’t want to tell the truth either?”

“It’s not that. I just want to be us with out the rest of the world knowing for awhile.” Sam bit her lip.

“Sam, you know I want whatever you want. When you’re ready to tell the world I’ll shout it from the mountain top, you know that.” Jack reassured her. His hand coming up to cup her face. How he had managed to resist those baby blue eyes for so long was beyond him. Seeming relieved Sam closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. She had waited all week to feel him against her again and it was getting harder to spend time apart from him. She pulled back slightly, admiring him.

“I love you. You know that right?”

“I think you’ve mentioned it a time or two.” Jack replied another trademark smirk gracing his face. He pulled Sam back against him again content to stay like this for as long as she wanted.


	2. Cautious As Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I literally rewatched 200 so I could get stuff right. So the Malibu thing happened and I just ran with it... Also Daniel and Vala make a small appearance!

A/N: Set at the 200th Party for Colonel Mitchell  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Even though the day had turned out to be torturous what with having to brainstorm ideas for Marty and his movie so that the SGC could keep their plausible deniability in place. Sam was glad to be spending time with SG-1 and many of the other SG teams as well as some base personnel. It had been Vala’s idea to throw Cameron a 200th trip through the gate surprise party that had somehow spiraled out of control. She couldn’t exactly complain because her husband had been able to get leave and join them. That was still weird to think and say. Jack O’Neill was her husband. Although, earlier, she almost murdered him in the briefing room when he had mentioned his trip to Malibu.

Not that Sam had ever really pictured her wedding in Malibu but with some convincing from Vala about a wedding and a honeymoon all in one go she couldn’t really say no. Jack was all too happy to have any sort of vacation and the rest of the gang had all been down for some, well, down time. However, Sam had sworn them all to secrecy or she would make sure that Vala would make all their murders look like accidents. It was funny that Sam considered the strange space pirate her best gal pal. And although it often seemed like Vala couldn’t keep secrets it turned out that Daniel was the worst secret keeper among them. Scratch that, Jack apparently was.

“You know we should have had cake at our wedding.” Jack approached his new wife and offered her a slice. With a stern look she accepted the cake.

“Jack…” her tone warning him to watch it.

“Oh relax Sam. Everyone’s partying and no one is paying attention to us.” Jack waved absently at the party goers and then promptly stuffed cake in his face.

“I just…you know how I feel about word getting out.”

“Ah yes. The inevitable fall out that you worry about too much. No one is going to think anything bad about you for marrying such a handsome fellow like myself.” Jack joked but only received another stern look from Sam.

“You know the rumor mill. If anyone found out I’m sure half the SGC would be in our business and I’d never hear the end of it. You would at least get to jet back off to DC and not have to deal with it.” Sam picked at her slice of cake and then set it aside. “besides most days I have to make sure one of those four,” she motioned toward Teal’c, Vala, Daniel, and Cameron, “don’t spill the beans.”

“Oh come on Samantha. Give them the benefit of the doubt. After all they do work for a super secret government agency.” Jack reminded her. He set his now empty plate next to Sam’s.

“Yeah, and how many times has someone found out about the Stargate program?” Her mood was quickly turning sour. With out a word Jack took her by the hand and let her out the back door. The Alpha site had come a long way from the first couple of sites. Now complete with real buildings and dormitories for those that visited for long stays. The planet itself had warm summers and easy winters. Almost a perfect vacation spot. It was currently the beginning of the planet’s summer for their location. Nice enough to not warrant a jacket but not hot enough that you’d want to strip off every piece of sweaty clothing. Not that Jack would mind that.

Though Sam didn’t protest at the hand holding Jack knew she wasn’t all too thrilled he did it in front of a room full of people. Even though all eyes were on Cam as he was regaling the party goers with a drunken off world story. As Jack pulled her along the sounds of the party grew distant and Sam could her the lapping of water against a shore. The moonlight bounced off the water’s surface and reflected enough light that they didn’t need flash lights to see each other. Jack let go of her hand to take off his boots and dip his toes in the water.

“Come on in Carter. The water is warm.” He gave her one of his trademark troublemaker smiles. He knew all too well she couldn’t resist it. Letting out a sigh Sam unlaced her boots and left them on the shore next to his. The water was cool against her warm feet but she grew accustomed to it quickly. Jack pulled her toward him and as soon as Sam felt the heat from his body she melted in to him. Their all in one wedding and honeymoon hadn’t been long enough.

“Some day when our lives slow down we should take a real honeymoon.” Sam spoke breaking their content silence.

“What Malibu wasn’t enough?”

“I could never get enough of you Jack O’Neill.”

“Ahh you’re just saying that.” Sam playfully punched Jack in the arm. “Oh alright. I get it.” He wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Someday we’ll take a real honeymoon. I promise.” Before either of them could enjoy each other’s company more Sam jumped away from Jack as laughter broke out near them. A very drunk Vala was being chased by an equally inebriated Daniel. Vala stopped on the bank of the lake when she caught sight of Sam and Jack.

“Daniel! The love doves are here. We’ll have to find our own secluded part of the lake.” Daniel’s laughter was cut short as Vala pointed out Sam and Jack.

“What? No we’re not. I just came out here to make sure you didn’t drown in your drunken state and it’s love birds! Not doves.” Even though Sam couldn’t actually make out Vala’s eye roll she knew it had happened.

“I mean we could all go for a skinny dip. You two want to join us?” Vala offered.

“No.. What. No we are not skinny dipping. Jack, we were not going to skinny dip.”

“Yeah sure you betcha.” Was Jack’s only response. Jack had never personally spent too much time with the newest SG-1 addition but from what Sam had told him Vala was good for Daniel.

“Vala let’s go. Before you start more rumors about us.” Daniel grabbed Vala’s hand and drag her off into the night. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at the two. 

“There, you see. It’s not so bad letting people know about us.” Jack brought Sam’s attention back to them.

“I guess not. Just give me a little more time before we break the news to everyone.”

“And by everyone you mean…”

“Walter.” They said in unison. Sam let out a giggle. Maybe her two drinks were finally hitting her or maybe it was just being with Jack off world on a warm summer night that was finally lightening her mood.

“We could you know…” Sam’s tone turned playful.

“Could what?”

“Go skinny dipping. Just you and I.” In the dark her hands were already working at the buttons on her bdus.

“Why Carter you little minx. You’ve been spending too much time with that Vala woman….I like it!”


	3. Bedrest For The Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pays Sam a little visit on Atlantis after she breaks her leg. Cuteness and seriousness ensues.

A/N: Set during Atlantis

——————————————————————————————————————————

“General O’Neill to what do we owe this visit?” Colonel Sheppard greeted his commanding officer as soon as he passed through the gate into Atlantis.

“Oh ya know. Just wanted to get out of the office. Stretch my legs.” Jack lazily avoided the real answer.

“Stretched them all the way to Atlantis I see.”

“Right. Needed to get far…far away. Where is your fearless leader?” Jack quickly changed the subject.

“Ah. Colonel Carter is resting in her quarters I believe. Broke her leg last week on an outing with McKay and Dr. Keller.” Sheppard began walking and Jack followed. The last time he was on Atlantis he ended up free diving in very very cold water. He hoped to not repeat the incidence. This time he only came to check on his lovely wife and make sure she was actually obeying the doctor’s orders of resting. It didn’t take too long before Sheppard stopped in front of one of the many identical looking doors.

“Tell me, how do you guys remember which room is who’s?”

“Well, you see, you walk in on Rodney naked one time you instantly remember which room is yours from then on out.” Jack couldn’t tell if Sheppard was joking or not. He hoped he was joking.

“You poor soul.” Jack clasped the other gentleman on the shoulder in condolences. Sheppard just nodded and made his way back to command. Jack turned to the door his hands pawing at it trying to figure out how to open it. Seeing the glowing lights to the side he waved his hand in front of it only to be greeted with a chime.

“One second!” He heard the blonde’s familiar voice. Music to his ears. Especially since he didn’t get to hear it as often as he use to. Long distance sucked. But intergalactic distance really sucked. It was a few moments before Sam managed to hobble to the door to open it. She had not been expecting Jack on the other side.

“Jack!” She said surprised.

“If I knew you had to get up to let me in I would have made Sheppard open the door. Come on back to bed missy.” Sam just rolled her eyes as Jack guided her back inside her room.

“He wouldn’t have been able to anyway. After he walked in on McKay naked they activated the door locks that can only be overrode in an emergency.” Sam explained. She hated being hurt. She hated not being in complete use of her whole body. Especially since she was now the leader of Atlantis. A leader that was confined to bedrest for another couple days.

“Well that’s good. I wouldn’t want anyone walking in on my wife naked. I’d have to kill them.” Sam laughed at Jack’s offhand joke. It was one of the things she loved about him.

“You didn’t come all the way out here just because I broke my leg did you?” She hated when he worried about her. She also hated when he did grand gestures like this. Not that they were a secret anymore but they also didn’t flaunt their relationship all over the galaxy. Not like Vala does with Daniel much to Daniel’s chagrin. Jack let out a shocked gasp.

“Samantha Carter I would never! I know you’re a big girl that can take care of herself. I came to talk about Pegasus, and Wraiths, and Atlantis things.” Sam chuckled and scooted over on the bed to make room for him.

“So you’ve come for Pegasus Galaxy gossip is what I’m ascertaining? What, is Earth gossip not good enough for you anymore?” Jack slid in next to her. Sam readjusted and leaned against him. His hand finding a way into her long blonde hair and absentmindedly playing with it. Every time he had seen her with long hair it had always been an alternate universe her. Funny how when her hair was long they were together in, what was it, at least three realities now? Not that he minded. It was good to see her growing and changing as a person. It still took him some adjusting when he saw her over video chats. She’d had her short hair for almost ten years. Again, not that he minded the long hair. It was easier to pull during certain adult activities.

“Ah you know Earth Gossip is all about Vala and Daniel, or the Ori. I need something fresh and exciting!” Sam nestled in closer to him. It’d been weeks since she’d last seen him in person. Video chats only got them so far. She missed feeling him beside her. She missed his smell. She missed the way his hands felt against her body. Hell, she even missed how he played with her hair. When she had first started growing it out it had annoyed her but now it brought her comfort. Not that she would admit she needed comforting right now. But she wasn’t about to turn her husband away just because she wanted to play at being a big bad ass leader. Even leaders needed to feel coddled every once in awhile.

“Well you could tell me all about the Earth Gossip. Daniel only ever talks about missions or latest archaeological revelations. Vala only talks about, well actual Earth gossip like the Kardashians? Are they a thing. I don’t even know who they are.” Sam gave a shrug. Jack could read her the grocery list and she would be content in life. Just having him here was a nice little surprise. And honestly if anyone gossiped here she didn’t care. Not that she’d use her authority as a leader of Atlantis to keep them quiet but…ok she would. Jack had rubbed off on her.

“The Cardassians? Isn’t that some space creature in one of those Star shows Teal’c watches?” Sam couldn’t help but full on giggle this time. She loved the way he pretended not to know things. As if he hadn’t been forced by Teal’c to watch all of the Star Wars movies and most of Star Trek.

“No giggling.”

“Sorry Sir.”

“No Sirs either.”

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?” She taunted him.

“Oh you couldn’t even begin to imagine that things I could do to you.”

“Oh I bet I could.” Jack adjusted on the bed so that he was now over top of her.

“Lets see I could…tickle you to death!” He suggested.

“Oh please, that’s child’s play. You can do better.” Sam was trying to play serious but she couldn’t help the grin on her face.

“Alright. I could droll on and on about all kinds of fish you can catch and where to catch 'em?”

“You’re right. That does sound torturous. That might kill me.” She deadpanned.

“Take it back, woman!” Jack tried to act offended. As if in the last ten years he hadn’t already managed to teach her about different fish. One of his retaliatory attacks when she would speak geek jargon at him.

“Make me!” The taunt was barely out of her mouth before Jack had her mouth captured with his. She moaned into the kiss. She’d missed this. All of this. The playful moments. The sweet gestures that only Jack was capable of getting away with. It made her think about how worried he must have been when news had gotten back to him of the accident. They both knew what the job entailed. Part of her had hoped being the head of Atlantis would have at least been a little less dangerous but it had turned out to be just as dangerous as being a member of SG-1.

“Sam…” Jack started.

“yes, Jack?”

“I just…I need you to be more careful next time. I can’t be there to rescue you when you’re a galaxy away.” Jack admitted. Sam was taken off guard. It was so rare for Jack to be so forthright. She knew the distance was hard on him. That him not being there to back her up killed him inside. She looked up to meet his gaze and regretted it instantly. His brown eyes were searching and pleading hers. It took all of her will power not to tear up. She new he hated feeling helpless. It was the same look he had when they had been trapped on opposite sides of a force field.

“I’m sorry, Jack.”

“No…no, Sam I’m not mad. I’m sorry. That came out wrong.”

“No, Jack it’s ok. I took a risk that I shouldn’t have. I could hear the box creaking under my weight but I just couldn’t let it go. I should have known better.” She admitted. Sometimes it was hard knowing when to give up and when to push forward. She’d been kicking herself ever since it had happened.

“I just like you in one piece is all. I don’t need you returned to me in pieces.” Sam closed the small gap between them with another kiss. She was going to take all of this in for as long as he was here.

“I promise I’ll be more careful.”

“Good. Let McKay break his leg next time.” Sam couldn’t help but giggle again.

“Yes, Sir.”


End file.
